The Diary of Ciel Phantomhive
by Tennosuke
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, along with his butler, an annoying Indian prince, and two reapers are send through a rift in time, to 2013. Ciel now has to fit into a modern school... And who is the strikingly familiar boy that has caught his attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. You may remember this story because it has existed on fanfiction before, then to many people's dismay... I deleted it. Well I got it back thanks to an awesome friends on fanfiction! You're the best!**

Chapter 1:

It's a very odd feeling being thrown through the space-time continuum. Being ripped through various dimensions, your skin being pickled and pulled at by over eccentric winds. But I of course did not know at the time what this torment was. The images around me looked like something out of a book, swirling clocks, upon more and more clocks about to spin-off into nowhere. Though these visions were probably just because of the intense speed I was going at. I remember distinctly feeling the bright red but of Grelles's death scythe jabbed into my side at what I could only describe as an awkward angle, though if I could think of more adjectives to describe a bumpy harsh surface being jabbed into your neck then I would freely do so. Another thing I remember was Soma. I could not see anything around me except for the tint of Grelle's scythe and one of Soma's hands gripping my shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white from the intense grip, I would have loved to have seen his face now, twisted in that vulgar emotion of fear that seemed to fakely play across his face quite often. I could see it now, that fake sad smile and watery eyes real. But sadly I could not turn my head, or rather I didn't want to for fear of moving my head and ripping it right off of my shoulders, maybe finally seeing Soma's face as my own tumbled out behind me, getting blood on his princely attire.

I didn't though, of course I didn't rip my head off, though I was thinking about it. I stopped immediately when we all tumbled to the ground. Sebastian was the first one standing, helping me up of course as hat kind of butler would he be if he didn't help his master first. Everyone else slowly got up, Will and Grelle helping each other up as I gave a pointed glare to his outrageous reaping instrument, but my attention was quickly brought away from Grelle to our surroundings.

''Hey Ciel weren't we just in your study?'' Soma asked as I took in everything, dilapidated books, profane symbols on the wall, and... One single black chair that I had landed right next to.

''I think... This may just be it.'' I said with a puzzled look on my face, if anything a bomb had been blown in here. This was nothing that any of the servants could do, and Sebastian would never leave a room in this state of chaos. ''What was that place we were just in?'' I mumbled, pretty much to myself but Will jumped at the chance to show his supreme knowledge (I really think it was just to find a reason to push his glasses up but I would never voice that opinion.)

Back to the topic, Will pushed up his glasses using his death scythe then said something that I barely understood, as I was only 13. ''That was a rip in the space-time continuum. That means that somewhere in this room there is a certain spot that will send you randomly to different periods of time. It was taught in Reaper classes but we barely touched on it, it's not like anyone ever expected it would happen...'' He said, seeming to trail off with his words but the sentence itself sounded finalized.

Does that mean that we went to the future?'' Soma asked excitedly, I could have put that in all caps but I decided to refrain to keep you from hurting your eardrums after yelling it loudly in Soma's loud voice (In which I'd hope was your head).

''The distant future from what I can tell as the land has drastically changed as the house, though I have never dealt with this kind of thing before so it might even be one year later...'' Sebastian said and I noticed something on the ground, a white sheet of paper, wrinkled and ripped, but I did recognize it. It was a newspaper, none that I had ever seen (partly because Sebastian ironed my newspapers) and partly because of the bright pictures displayed on the front of it.

I walked over to pick it up, dusting it off as I stood back up and directed my eyes to the date 'August 14th 2013' though it couldn't be to recent judging by the state it was in but it was still quite a shock to me. What is that... Roughly one hundred forty years? Everyone was dead. But I didn't think about that now, instead I turned to everyone and muttered the date. but all ears in the room picked up what I said. And by all I mean all.

It started out as a grunt, then an almost audible beating of lashes. It took me a while to register that it was not coming from any of the four men in front of me. I slowly pivoted on my heel to face a burly man standing up, pushing old newspapers off of himself as he did so. He was wearing a long brown coat and a pair of pants, the pants were made of no material that I recognized though and the coat looked nothing of something a bum in 1889 would have.

It only took me a few seconds to scan what he was wearing before he was staggering towards us with an intoxicated stagger. In the beginning it looked as if he were coming towards us as a whole but soon he was hunched over me, pretty much supporting his two hundred some pounds on my frail and child like body, it was terrible, especially when he vomited on the back of my jacket. Thankfully Sebastian stepped in after that, throwing the man back and pulling my coat off, leaving me in a white button down shirt with a vest.

"What is wrong with that man?" Soma asked, his Indian lilt making it sound maybe more funny than it was, I was glad I was facing away from them when I cracked a smile. 'Intoxicated.' Sebastian said as I glanced around the room again.

"Sebastian you can fix the mansion for us right?" I asked, sure that he could as he had dealt with much worse than a dilapidated building before.

"Yes my lord." He said with his demonic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

Grelle and Soma were both very excited about going to see what the town held, though I could see the hurt on Soma's face quite obviously thinking of Agni, who as a normal human would be long dead by now. I began to ponder on my other demonic friends, or rather my one otherwordly friend, Undertaker. I expect that he may be alive but at this point I did not know.

Will was going to go anywhere that Grelle went, just to make sure he didn't wreak havoc in this century either. (Death ^.^) So soon enough we were walking into London, it was about a half an hour walk if we kept a steady pace which was easy for us, by the time we got back Sebastian would be done with the house. The first things started to pop into view, houses. They did not look like that of regular houses, they were a solid color, no wood panelling available for the eye, no finishes or Victorian style paint, it was all very weird, quite different from my time. The second thing we started to notice was people, mostly young kids, my age, teenagers, and younger.

They were all giving us a lot of stares. Most of them pointed at Soma with his princely attire and gold finishes. I noticed that Will was getting the least amount of eyes and I did notice few men (quite a bit older than him in appearance) wearing roughly the same thing. I was getting a few because I was dressed so much differently than anyone my age around, though I couldn't really tell who was my age.

I didn't recognize anything that the others were wearing, short-sleeved shirts with obscene writing on it, script with words on it that I didn't understand (Such as Numeric symbol: Yolo, Swag, and 'Newb' they were all very perplexing.) other than the shirts the girls were wearing obscene short pants, so short that I don't believe you can get away with calling them short pants, they were similar to something Miss Nina was wearing once but even shorter and their whole legs exposed, covering there feet were lace up shoes of absurd color with no heels, like that of a childs. I furrowed my brows tightly and kept walking, trying to look away from the girls, fearing just looking at their legs made me unfaithful. The boys were not much better than the girls, those whose pant line was not sagging below there undergarment line had skin tight pants on, not leaving much to the imagination, for there top most had ratty T-shirts on, most saying some sort of name and they had a number on the front and back, others were simple shirts like the girls were wearing.

"What happened to society while we were gone?" Soma exclaimed and I couldn't answer as I too hadn't the slightest idea.

Will was keeping silent behind me while Grelle was ating a bit like the viscount, not openly talking about how cute his 'pretty little robins' were but not keeping it a bit segret which one of the boys were hot and which really weren't. I turned to tell Grelle off for pulling so much attention to us (not that we weren't suspicious looking) I did just that and as I spun to turn around (without Grelle openly flirting with guys) I bumped into a guy. Sending us both to the ground, me on top of him

I sat up very quickly after that and widened my eyes, Soma quickly helped me to my feet and Grelle pulled the guy up. He was a few inches taller than me and dressed a lot better than any of the other kids I see running around. He had on slightly loose wool black pants that came down to just above his knee and a white button down shirt.

"Sorry." He apologized, he said it with a bit of an accent tha I remembered but I didn't know who to place it with. He had short grey hair, about the length and style of Sebastian's.

"No, my apologies, I should have watched where I was going." I said. not used to apologizing to people but remembering I didn't really have a high enough social class in this day and age to get away with my infamous cold look.

"Hey I don't recognize you from school, are you new around here?" He asked, with a bit of a creepy smile, but I still couldn't place just who he resembled.

"Yes, my family just moved here from another part of England." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh I see! It's looks like you're around my age so maybe when you transfer into my school we'll be in the same grade." He said before checking his watch. He cussed and then scurried away. with almost inhuman speed.

"He was strange, but so CUTE!" Grelle exclaimed as Sebastian came back. Most everyone was in a house now, just a people still making there way home.

"Young Master, the house is finished." Sebastian said bowing his head lightly. "None of your outfits survived over the decades so I brought some money with me so we could get you something new, I've studied the clothing closely and think I know what to get." Sebastian said, I nodded as something loud and obnoxious zipped past us on the street, blowing my hair a bit.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed and Sebastian of course knew the answer.

"I did a bit of research on my way over, I believe those are automobiles, they are powered by liquid gasses and run with a motor, they offer quick and easy transportation from one place to another, I believe we may need to attain one to make it in and out-of-town easily. None of your money was touched and the banks still hold most of your fortune, in fact your money in the bank has almost quadrupled oddly enough. Some of the money in your private stashes has disintegrated but most of it remains, the value of currency has gone up so that will make up ten fold what we have lost." Sebastian explained quickly and efficiently.

"WAIT! How did you manage to fix the mansion in that amount of time, get the money, and not to mention study about this time?" Soma asked with puzzled brows.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Will inquired, pointing his death scythe at Sebastian.

"No. I'm afraid Prince Soma is one hundred percent human and has never been let in on the Phantomhive secret, though after this I believe we may just have to tell him." Sebastian said with that 'oh my' look on his face, a little pained and a little sad at the same time.

"What is this secret you are talking about? Ciel! How can my best friend keep such things from me?" Soma cried out but Sebastian quickly ushered us deeper into town.

"The change of scenery was crazy.

* * *

><p>It was hard to take in the towering buildings and crazy dress of everyone around me. In the distance I could see huge building that almost seemed to touch the sky, though I knew tha was a childish thought. Sebastian finally stopped our little group and I glanced to my side to see a shop, the outside windows littered with pictures of mens clothing.<p>

I pursed my lips as we walked inside, trying to not really pa attention to any of the things that Sebastian grabbed.

After we exited the building we were all dressed very differently. The sales clerk (A clumsy girl who blushed every time Sebastian even looked her way) had let us walk out in the clothes we had changed into. To quickly describe everything I could say we blended in, but since this is a diary and you probably want to know every detail I do not mind getting into what they are actually wearing. Will was wearing a black shirt (that was referred to as a T-shirt) with black 'jeans' (Long pants made of thick material.) Grelle was wearing the same thing as Will with his red coat still on, I of course doubted that he would be taking it kept his black slacks but traded out his white button down shirt for a black T-shirt, then Soma and I were dressed the same, faded jeans with white T-shirts.

I would not stop fiddling with the hem of the pants. I wasn't used to the feel of clothes like this on your body, I felt oddly light, probably because I usually had at least two layers on at all times.

"Sebastian what do we need to do next?" I asked him, brushing my hair out of one eyes and instead in front of the eye patch, a thing that I had to do quite often.

"Well let's see, I have already purchased one of those cars I was telling you about, as well as stalk up on food and purchase several different things for you to wear."

"Again, how can you do this all Sebastian!" Soma cried out. We all ignored Soma and Sebastian led us, I'm guessing back to the manor.

"I think Grelle and I should take our leave. It seems that you will get along just fine without us, and I'd rather not be in the presence of a demon." will said as Soma pursed his lips and watched us all closely, not quite understanding what was going on.

Sebastian looked to me and I started to speak "It's up to you, but know that once you leave we will not be going out of our way to find you, even if we find a way back. You will be left here." I said with a straight face. I knew they would leave as Will could not stand Sebastian but I didn't know they would be leaving this early.

Then it hit me.

Will and Grelle are Reapers all of there colleagues might still be alive, and it would sure as hell be better to see Grelle collecting souls rather than fawning over Sebastian.

"We will be making our way back to Reaper Head quarters as soon as possible, unlike you three we may still have our jobs intact, I'll get Grelle to do some research on what happened to us but in the meantime you must blend in, it would be quite a nuisance if people knew where we were from. As soon as we know how to get back we will head back to your manor Ciel. I do not expect Grelle and I to go back. We have nothing worth going back for." Will said, pushing up his glasses for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Buuuuuut Wiiiiiiiil!" Grelle cried out, trying to attach himself to both Sebastian and Will at the same time, Sebastian peeled Grelle off of him and rolled his eyes. He mumbled good riddance but you could only hear it if you were listening very closely. Will bowed a bit, it was an awkward bow that was directed towards me as a goodbye, and then he disappeared.

It took Grelle a little longer to disappear as he had to talk about his undying love for Sabas-chan before finally leaving.

I sighed and Soma looked at me expectantly, waiting for a story. I told him everything on the way home.

Sebastian really had fixed up the mansion, it was exactly as it was in the 1800's when we got back. Now I was lying awake in bed, Sebastian had also bought me something to sleep in though it wasn't what I was used to, I had never slept in soft pants and a shirt before but I guess this is what people did now.

I sighed, rolling over to face the windows. It was a beautiful night tonight, the moon was high in the sky, a full moon. I bit my lip and for the first time in about three years I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately and another one never fell.

It's hard to recall just what I was thinking at the time but I think it was everyone. Lizzie, Agni, Edward... Hell I even missed Mey-Rin and the rest of them. My eyes drooped, I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I fell asleep immediately after.

* * *

><p>The morning felt so normal. Sebastian waking me up, getting me dressed and serving me tea. I almost felt like things were normal... Until Soma barged in.<p>

Don't get me wrong, sometimes this was normal but it was only really normal when Agni Accompanied him. This time it was almost like a slap in the face, Agni wasn't here.

"I stood up to face Soma, my tea finished. "CIEL! So this wasn't a dream?!" He yelled and I shook my head.

"But if you could keep it down." I mumbled. Soma didn't hear and Sebastian continued with

"I have set out breakfast on the dining table and instead of having private tutors come to the manor would you be okay with me enrolling you into a public school with Prince Soma?" I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That seems like it would be the best way to learn how to fit in given the circumstances, we don't even know if Will will actually find how to get us back." I didn't say Grelle's name for a reason, I only really said that bastards name when I was trying to make Sebastian mad.

"I'm glad you agree because I have already signed you up. Tomorrow will be your first day, so today your schedule is open."

Soma got an evil look in his eyes "If your free then I challenge your to... ONE HUNDRED CHESS MATCHES!"

**Haha, Ciel in a public school...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Response to review: Yes, this is kind of a rewrite. Whatever it's been up before.  
>Also, just so that everyone is clear the ages are a bit augmented in this story. Dan is fifteen and Ciel is like 14 and a half or whatever. Just because I'm not writing a romance story about two twelve year olds, that's stupid and weird.<strong>

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

It was breakfast the next day and I was sitting at the table slowly eating as soma talked my ear off.

"Ciel! If you don't eat more you won't grow any taller!" He cried out and I rolled my eyes, standing up and leaving my plate to Sebastian.

I was kind of jittery today as Sebastian had not shown me the car yet, nor had I been in one. I was also slightly scared that when I got in it the whole thing might just collapse, they did seem flimsy.

I sighed, dismissing the though as Agni stood up too and hooked his arm around my neck. "So Sebastian told me that we're going to be separated during school." Soma said and I widened my eyes.

"W-what?!" I almost yelled. I didn't think I could handle being alone.

"Apparently it's different from schooling in the 1800's, we don't say in dorms or anything and we have to move around from class to class with a schedule. They give it to us and it says the classes and the room number for the classes and we have to walk to each of them. But you will be enrolled in the mid school and I will be in the last school." soma said, pursing his lips as Sebastian walked in.

"He is correct, Ciel you will be in Middle school and Soma will be in the High school, there are different grade levels and..." Sebastian continued on for a while before glancing up at the clock and saying that we needed to go now.

It seemed a bit early to leave as school started at 8:30 and we were leaving at 7:45 but it did make sense to get there early so that we could walk around the schools for a little while.

Sebastian pressed a button on a little black clicker thing and I heard two beeps coming from outside. Soma and I walked outside and our mouths almost dropped to the ground. In front of us was a black and white car. It was much smaller than a carriage and once we got inside we also saw it was nicer, it has white everywhere on the inside.

I jumped a bit when the car started, expecting a huge jolt but there was nothing, just a little pur, almost as if it was a cat, I knew Sebastian must love that.

"Do you know how to operate one of these things?" I asked, looking warily toward the hundreds of buttons littering the front of the car. Sebastian replied with 'of course.' almost laughing as he said it.

He then turned the big wheel in the front to the left and the car went just that direction. Soma and I screamed a bit at the fast motion of the car. Sebastian chuckled as he went down the road that Will, Grelle, Soma, and I had walked yesterday.

I was clutching the seat tightly and grinding my teeth together. "How do people bear this every day?" I said as I looked out the window but the n regretted that I had, the world rushing around outside was not a welcome sight.

"Just a bit longer young master, the school is surprisingly close to the Manor." Sebastian said, and he was right.

It was right at the outskirts of town, near where I had bumped into that guy, the one who looks like... again I couldn't figure it out. It was like there was a wall, blocking me from the truth.

I sighed as Sebastian pulled into a tight spot between two yellow lines, near the very front of the school. There were only a few cars scattering the lot and no one was outside of the building. I could tell when I got out that our car stuck out, the color wasn't that uncommon but the design and clean polish of it made it different from the other beat up 'things' in this parking lot.

Sebastian closed the door after Soma and I got out and led us to the front doors, holding them open for us.

Soma and I were dressed in Black pants and red T-shirts, the pants were a little to fitted for my taste but Soma looked like he was enjoying them. We were brought up to a counter with a young woman sitting behind it. She was blonde with her hair pulled into a tight pony tail and a stern look on her face. She kind of reminded me of Lizzie's mother... But then again she didn't.

"Hello Madam, I do believe that two schedules should be waiting here for Ciel Phantomhive and Soma Asman Kadar." He said with a smile and I saw that the woman was looking him over, after a moment her eyes rested on his hair, or maybe just looking at the top of his head. She had a look of disapproval in her eyes as she grabbed two sheets of paper from under the counter.

"Yes Ciel Phantomhive, your classes are located in wing B, your locker in the same area, the lunchroom and doors outside are also located in your area, all the eighth grade teachers know of you arrival so don't try to pull anything and cut class. The same goes for you Mr. Kadar, though your classes are all in wing F, being and 8th grader and a 11th grader you both have the same lunch schedule and are in conjoined gym classes." She said with no emotion at all.

Sebastian nodded with a smile before leading us off down the hall.

I knew where all of my classes where, infact I had a perfect mental map of both Soma and I's schedule's in my head. But I did not expect this many people shoving me around. It was especially hard with the unanticipated tallness of everyone. I though Lizzie was tall forh er age but some of these kids where as tall as adults.

I sat up straight in every class of course, and didn't glance at the clock once, I had made the mistake of doing that during a lesson with Sebastian and I could almost still feel the sting of on my hands. I perked up as the bell rang. At the beginning of the day I had been in a bit of a daze, not exactly knowing what the bell meant or what kids were talking about.

I heard more profane language in these halls then I had in my whole life.

I knew most everything that they taught but since it has been so long there were things in science I didn't know so well and such. Most everything I passed with lying colors, to bad they didn't have some latin class or something but it seemed as if the days of writing a Latin poem one hundred times were over. Though I almost wished they weren't.

As I heard more and more girls with squeaky voices talking I more and more wanted it to be Lizzie. I was almost sure someone was Lau, talking with the same care free voice, but when I turned is was just another nameless kid.

My locker didn't have a lock on it because it was my first day but lined up in rows were colorful locks. I don't know what you would keep in there that would be so precious you need a lock to keep it safe. the only thing in my locker was a few pieces of dust and an obscene drawing I don't care to go into detail about.

I made my way down to lunch, slowly and trying to keep away from anyone. I had learned almost everyone's names but I had talked to none of them, I was never called on in class and the patch in front of my eye wasn't questioned. From the looks I got I could tell everyone was mentally questioning it.

Before lunch we had to have a bit of 'outside time' which was ridiculous in my mind, if they want us to go outside why not just make it mandatory in our free time? But I didn't questions it as I slipped out the doors to the field last.

Soma picked me out almost immediately and hooked his arm around my neck for the second time today. "Ciel! I missed you!" He exclaimed as he led me somewhere. I soon saw that he was leading me towards a group of three people. One looked about my age and the others looked about Soma's.

"Oh you're the boy who was in the shop yesterday!" I heard one girl say in a slightly high pitched voice. I looked up at her and slowly took in her long startling red hair and beautiful eyes, she would have had hundreds of men begging to marry her back then...

"Oh yes with Soma." I said, not smiling or anything. I was soon introduced to the others.

Fin was short with blonde hair cropped just above his ears, he was wearing bright colors and had a smudge of dirt on his face, probably from the radical sports I could see being played around me, and Bardon was tall, maybe a little to tall to be Soma's age, he had dirty blonde hair and though he looked cleanly shaven you could tell he could grow a beard if he wanted too. Fin was the one that looked my age, just a bit taller than me.

Soma fell into a conversation with the three and I simply listened. It seemed as if Soma would get along fine here but I was a little more wary.

I heard some commotion behind me and just as I turned to look someone ran into me. Knocking me to the ground with him on top of me, we were facing each other.

"Funny we should meet again this way." He said with a creepy smile and I recognized him.

"You're the one that ran into me on the street." I said as he got off of me and pulled me up, he was dressed in a similar way as before.

"Boy you're dressed different..." He said brushing his gray hair out of his eyes then pushing it back as if he had made a mistake, he kept his hair covering his eyes. "I'm Dan T. Rueker, but if you drop the formalities just Dan." He said and I introduced myself.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said briskly but then noticed a ton of eyes on me.

One boy spoke up "Ciel Phantomhive as in the Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked.

"Uhh... I don't quite know what you're talking about." I said and noticed a bunch of people start to get closer.

"The rich boy who disappeared in 1889? People say he just up and left with his butler, kidnapping an Indian prince along with him. Ciel was the owner of that funtom company, the one that produces all the sweets around England?" A girl responded with.

Another student joined it giggling "Everyone says that Rueker runs it know but we all know that's stupid because he's only fiftten. Plus he won't fess up to running it."

I looked back over at Soma and widened my eyes, he gave me the same look before I glanced back at Dan "Well we may share the same name but I can guarantee you that I'm not one over a hundred years old."

* * *

><p>Lunch was strange. It started with me frantically searching myself for money before finding out that Soma had both of our lunches in his bag.<p>

"A curry bun. Sebastian made a Curry Bun." I said with a blank expression.

."Ciel I thought you loved Curry Buns! Plus Sebastian makes them the best... Or does Agni..." He paused for a moment after saying Agni's name before taking a bite of the curry bun and almost moaning at how delicious it was.

"You two just get weirder and weirder!" Fin said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"How is that?" I asked, taking a small bite of the bun.

"All of your names relate to Phantomhive. Agni, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian..."

"Oh well, must just be a strange coincidence. Our parents were close friends, real history Buffs." I quickly explained before May (the shop keeper) practically cried out.

"Oh man I forgot to study for the Social Studies test." She said and held her head in her heads.

"Man that thing is hard. I heard the smartest kid in school can't pass it with an A." Fin said.

"What Test?" Soma asked.

"It's Funtom day for geography, they're one of the longest running sweets companies out there so once a year they have a test, I hear it covers everything, right up to 1890." May said.

"What happened to everyone related to Phantomhive after he disappeared?" I asked, hoping that they would know.

Dan answered this one with a chuckle "This is my favorite part of the story." He said darkly "His Fiancee, Elizabeth was driven almost to the brink of insanity by Ciel's second disappearance, she still married off though, to Alois Trancy, people say he didn't treat her right, it was almost as if he was god in the household, they never had a child and the Trancy lineage dies off." I widened my eyes but refrained from doing anything to rash. I let him continue but Soma was gripping my forearm very tightly "Lau, his counterpart, was caught dealing drugs but before anyone could put them behind bars he disappeared with that chinese chick he called his sister, everyone thinks they drowned in the ocean." I was starting to feel nauseous so I stopped him there.

"Uhh I think that's enough." I said and he smirked.

"I was just getting to the good part." He said and the bell rang.

I had Social Studies at the end of the day and it was now the end of the day. I bit my lip as I walked into class. The teacher directed me to a seat, it was right next to Dan.

"Hey Ciel. Ready for the test all about you?" He said with a joking smile.

"Y-yeah." I said as the test was passed out. The first few questions were easy. 'What is the full name of the disappearance victims' 'who were the staff at the phantomhive manor' and 'what year did he disappear'. After that to any person other than me the questions started to get impossible 'What are the names of Ciel's Parents' and 'What is Ciel;s Grandfathers name?'

I sighed and passed the test easily. Those Damn reapers better find a way out of this mess.

**First hand account in the Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive**

Head quarters was in the same place as always. Grelle and I walked in, dressed in our usual attire, holding our usual death scythe's, wearing our usual glasses. One thing was different. All eyes shot to us when we walked in.

All eyes were not wearing glasses.

"Sempai?" I heard one person say and I glanced to my left to see Ronald Knox, a kid who seemed to want to be me.

I paid no attention to him as I took in the amazing scenery around me, and by that I mean the hotties!

"Will? Grelle?!" I heard another yell of surprise and saw one of the reapers that knew us well, named Smith.

My eyes shot to him and I smiled. He pretty much hadn't changed a day but he looked incredibly different because of his lack of glasses.

"Where are your glasses?" Will Asked. Glancing around at everyone as I had.

"Oh I guess you guys wouldn't know but know there are lenses that go directly onto your eyes." He said as he put his finger to his eye and when he brought it back down to our faces there was a clear circle on it. He put it back in.

"Where have you guys been for the past Hundred years?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well Actually it's only been a few days for us because the Phantomhive boy, he had a rip in his study, it sent us forward in time, the only reason were here now is to find a way to get back."

"So that's what happened! Everyone was pretty worried, even some of our top guys never came back after looking for you. But anyway, fixing one of those rips is really quite easy!" Smith said and both Will and I looked at him, puzzled.

"But it used to be almost unheard of!" I cried out.

"It happens quite a bit now, well not a lot but at least a hundred times after you guys disappeared. the trick is it only happens on a full moon..." He said then continued into a long speech on how to get back that Will could remember.

* * *

><p>After school I met Soma by his locker as that was our planned meeting spot. Soma beamed as he too had passed the test quite easily.<p>

"Listen, I know that test was easy and all but things like that, that relate to when we disappeared, we have to act like we don't know all that much about everything, our names have already gotten enough curiosity." I said as we exited the school building.

In the front of the parking lot I saw Sebastian, leaning against the car, attracting a lot of attention. As we walked to the car I heard whispers of names, probably the name of the car, apparently Sebastian had gotten us a very suspicious car, to go with our very suspicious names.

I sighed as Sebastian held open the door for Soma and I and even more eyebrows rose.

"Just Drive, Sebastian." I said and he tore out of the lot.

"How was your first day at school young master?" Sebastian asked glancing back at me for a moment.

"Eventful." I said and went on to explain the test and the still running Funtum company.

"Very interesting..." He said. "Also I must apologize as I could not get a job at the school, it seems they have quite a waiting list for teachers and I may have to enroll in the school myself." I sighed and shrugged.

"Do whatever you need but I request that you be no more than a building away from me at all times." I said looking into the mirror at the front of the car and seeing him smirk "Is there any mai-" I caught myself before finishing because of course there was not mail, there were no people to send any letters.

"Actually, the queen requests an audience."


	4. Chapter 4

The queen had in fact requested an audiance with me. That's where I was headed right now.

I sat quietly in the back of the car, Soma waiting back at the manor. I didn't understand how word had gotten around to the queen that I was here so quickly. I don't know how she figured out what happened and frankly I didn't really care. It seemed like it would be good to get into a normal ruitine if possible.

Sebastian pulled to a stop behind a yellow bar that blocked our path with the car. He showed th letter to a man dressed in blue with a silly metel badge on. The bar slowly lifted and Sebastian drove on through, he got waved around by quite a few people until he finally pulled in between two of those yellow lines, we were slowly escorted to the queen.

I took in everything new as I walked through, glancing in every room that we walked by until we finally arrived at our destination.

None of the people leading us around had spoken yet, in fact I haven't heard one voice sense we arrived. I passed it off and stepped inside when the double doors were open.

I stood twenty feet away from the queen yet still directly in front of her. I gave a small bow and she smiled. I recognized her but she was much to young to be the same queen, and she couldn't possibly have lived this long, I was still puzzled as to how this young queen had gotten note of my arrival.

"Oh Ciel my boy drop the formalities." She said and gave a signal to the two burly men standing at attention, they quickly exited the room and shut the doors behind them.

"I beleive it is usual to keep formalities when having a private audiance with the queen." I said with a tiny fake smile.

"Oh Ciel, it's me! You are my guard dog and that will never change."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I chocked on a bit of spit "What!?"

"It was Ash... I had made a deal with Ash that once I get to the verge of death he would turn me into a demon, so that I could live forever." She said and I furrowed my eyesbrows, Ash? A demon... I never even considered it.

"But why are you so young?" I asked, trying to clear everything up, she had the same warm voice that I remember but there was a tiny voice in my head trying to tell me that this was wrong.

"It qas quite a difficult tast I must say, It requires a kind of blood oath I guess you cuold say. Once you have drawn your blood you use it ask ink to write a number. You have to write the number of years you want to go back. After that it's like aging but backwords. Every year I would get a little bit younger, and younger, until I reached my desired age and the normal aging process returned. Not many demons know how to do this and those who do usually don't as it is very hard to cover up, we can't just go telling the public their queen is a foul monster." She said with a small smile.

I shook my head slowly as I grasped what she was telling me. If that's true then... I sighed and nodded, I would just ask Sebastian about it later. "Then my queen, I suppose you want me to return as your loyal guard dog?"

She nodded with a demonic smile "Yes. In fact you arrived just in time, I won't ask any questions of your dissapearence if you solve this case for me." She said then held out a red envolope. I took it lightly from her hands and almost felt like rubbing my eyes at the sight of her.

I hadn't known the queen when she was the age that she is about now. She had long radiant blonde hair and bight blue eyes, she was slender and tall, quite a beauty, she must get many suitors in this state.

I bowed lightly and Sebastian smiled at her before holding open the door for me. As soon as we got out of the room I slipped the letter into the waistband of my pants and questioned Sebastian about this reverse aging process.

Once I was home Soma was quite a nuisance. I kept trying to read the letter all day but never got the change with Soma peering over my shoulder every chance he got.

Now I was wide awake in bed, reading over the letter.

My dearest young Phantomhive,

I am so happy to see that you returned, my incompetent squad called the Scotland yard can't solve any case without help from and outside.

There have been four mysterious deaths over the past few days. Someone will here a scream, look out there window and see a body. But once the yard arrives the body is always gone. Solve the mystery. Sounds very cliche I know, but it's a dire situation.

Her Majesty.

Deeper inside the envelope I found pictures of the crime scene and the victims.

I fell asleep surrounded by the pictures and letter but when I woke up. I was perfectly tucked in.

* * *

><p>My dearest butler was headed to school with me. I of course would not permit Sebastian to wear his tailcoat during school, that would be utterly embarrassing. Well... Soma was already pretty embaressing.<p>

Sebastian would be entering the same grade as Soma which made things easier on me. I want him to be close to me at all times, but not in the same room.

As I sat down in my first period class, sighing as I glanced at all the nameless faces, I really hoped Sebastian would be okay.

That's when it started.

I could feel it even early in the morning but I paid no mind to it. I was sure that my slightly ragged breath was just from the change in air.

"Ciel!" I heard a shrill voice say, directly behind me as I stood at my locker.

"Yes?" I said, not bothering to look back at who it was.

"It's Fin! Dan told me to get you and go meet him by the lunchroom!" Fin said, his over eager voice ringing through my ears like nails on a chalk board.

"Very Well." I said, closing my perfectly clean locker and following Fin down to the doors that led outside. I would have gone off to find Sebastian immediately but I was very interested in this Dan fellow, and I could tell he was very interested in my life, er.. Past life.

"Ah Ciel!" He said happily before leaning forward and whispering in my ear "I saw you in quite an odd place yesterday, were you talking with the queen?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I shook my head quickly "No of course not, I have no affiliation with the queen." I said as we strolled outside.

Dan chuckled a little and leaned away, diving into a completely different conversation but every once in a while he would look back at me, like I was keeping something from him.

We were all sitting at the octangular lunchroom table, Soma deep in a conversation with May while the rest of us just kind of sat there. Sebastian had of course brought Soma and I lunch, a scone and a curry sauce to go with it, but back to the topic at hand, it was around then that I really started feeling it.

"Sebastian... Do you get the feeling there is heavy pollen in the air?" I asked, sure that if there was I would be able to openly see it.

Sebastian shook his head and I sghed, resting my head in my hands and my elbows on the table. The moment I leaned back though was the moment Sebastian jabbed me hard in the back so that I would sit up straight. I quickly made my posture correct and took a deep breath. The jab seemed to make me feel even more constricted. I was still thinking that the air was the thing causing this.

I stood up to go throw away the food that I couldn't finish. As soon as I got up it felt like a thousand pounds was added to my shoulders, after I tossed my garbage I felt the urge to cough, which of course I could not shake. I coughed loudly, but not loud enough to draw any attention to myself in the ear-splitting lunch room. All the way back to the table I was coughing.

My chest shook and rattled, I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was terrible. When I was about to sit down I threw up and didn't stop coughing through the whole process, after throwing up and drawing attention to my fit I passed out, falling in the opposite direction of my vomit.

I was out cold before I hit the ground.

**A first hand account in the Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive**.

"Ciel!" I heard Soma yell loudly but I was the person to catch him before he hit the ground, honestly young master...

I sighed lightly as I helped him back upright. He was still unresponsive though.

I saw teachers rushing over here, shouting to call an ambulance.

A lot of them started talking at once until one that I recognized as the secretary on the first day we came to this school came forward to say he should be in a bed as soon as possible, resting. She tried to get me to let her carry him.

"Oh no, he is much heavier than he appears, I believe I would be better suited to carry him." I said, a smile on my face as I lifted Ciel bridal style. The secretary looked at me angrily but sighed, deciding that it wasn't worth it and led me up three flights of stairs to the nurses office. Ciel was only in the bed there for roughly ten minutes before three men with crosses on white jackets came in, throwing Ciel on a portable bed and carting him out to their 'ambulance'. I rode in the back with Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel<strong>

I blinked a few times, slowly adjusting my eyes to the blindingly bright light of the hospital room, I only knew I was there because the words hospital room 102 was written on the doors. I looked to my right and saw a blue sheet hanging from the ceiling, to the left was the same. Directly in front of me was the door.

I saw the door open and close in a very rapid succession and the only person that came through the doors was none other than Dan T Rueker.

"Oh Ciel you're awake!" He said with a bright smile as he walked over to me. His name was printed on a silver pin that hung on his plaid button up shirt, something that a worker would where.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised at how groggy my voice sounded.

"You had an Asthma attack during school Ciel, don't you remember?" He asked and I widened my eyes nodding. So it wasn't just the air... "And I work here part-time, really all I can do is prescribe medication and hand out paper work, though that is exactly what I came to do." He said and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"First I think you need and inhaler as I asked Sebastian and he told me that you don't, and never have, had one." I looked at him confused after he said that.

"Inhaler?" I asked.

"Yes, it's used to help control Asthma, I'll show you later." He said then dug through and folder he was holding until he brought out one sheet of paper and continued to ask me many, many questions.

Though it seemed like it was over all to fast... "Thanks Ciel! Sorry for the bore!" He said as he walked around to the other side of my bed, probably to set down the paperwork on the empty table on the other side of me.

As he got halfway around I noticed a loose wire and was just about to tell him not to trip when he did.

He fell forward and caught himself on the bed, his hands on either side of my chest and his nose just barely brushing mine. I blushed deeply at our current position but noticed that Dan made no move to pull away.

Instead of feeling his nose gradually disappear along with his hot breath on my cheeks I felt most pressure on my nose and his breathing getting centered on my own lips. My chest was beating wildly when he finally pressed his lips softly against mine.

I blushed even deeper if that was possible, I didn't understand why I didn't just push him away already, I guess I... enjoyed it? I had never kissed anyone so I had no idea what I was supposed to be feeling.

Dan pulled away after a moment, not blushing or anything, it didn't look like he was phased by it. He quickly escaped the room via the door that was less than ten feet away.

Damn doors. I didn't know where he had disappeared of to after the kiss, but there was one thing I knew,

I was kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was gym.

I've been to a school before and gym has never been mandatory.

Hell, physical labor wasn't mandatory. But now in this century you even had to change clothes for this event.

I sighed and entered the 'locker room' quickly changing into the unbecoming baggy shirts and black T-shirt. Sebastian wore the same and had several bandages wrapped around his hand holding our seal on it, so that he wouldn't have to wear gloves all the time.

I however had horrible depth perception due to my eyepatch so I was generally bad at sports.

It was about halfway through the class and we were playing some baseball related things when two people came in through the gym doors rather loudly, saying my name.

All eyes shot to me as my eyes widened but then slowly sank down to normal size, it was just the Scotland yard.

"Ah yes, Soma, Sebastian, if you would accompany me." I said, dropping the bat on the ground and making my way to the doors, Sebastian already holding my things for me.

"Yes, Ciel." He said as Soma trailed behind, the last out the door.

I had changed in the back of the car with Soma and now we were a familiar neighborhood, it was right around were The Undertaker used to be. The shop was now abandoned and empty but the small apartments next to it weren't.

A woman had disappeared from her room just a few moments before was the current case. People said they could hear her screams from down the block, but there was no trace of the woman.

I sighed in frustration, pullinhg up a blank.

It didn't seem possible that they could just be gone, I didn't see how they could utter screams that piercing and leave no trace.

There was one more dissapearence today.

* * *

><p>Dan had not been to school for the past few days but now he was back.<p>

I haven't seen him yet, Fin has only excitedly told me of his arrival, apparently he was sick.

I sighed, not aure if I was ready to see him or not. Throughout the course of the days he was gone I thought about every single possibility, even one where I imagined the entire thing.

I slowly pulled myself out of the chair for my class that was the last period before lunch.

Everything I did seemed to be lethargic after that, or at least as lethargic as I could make my movements.

Soma snagged me right as I started to walk outside before lunch and jumped into some meaningless conversation. I enjoyed the distraction from thinking about Dan though, Soma was nice to have when he wasn't talking your ear off.

Dan was playing football with the rest of the boys, most of them big and burly, but Dan seemed to be more lean and tall. His movements were quite graceful, but at the same time they were hard to follow.

He ended up not talking to me until we got to lunch and he sat at the same lunch table as me.

It was a bit awkward at first, just between me and him as no one else knew about our little situation.

I saw Dan lean in close to Fin who was sitting right next to me and whisper something to him, I tried to make out what they were saying but I couldn't make it out. I understood when I received a note.

It was a folded ripped piece of paper with folded edges and though I was diying to read it right then I refrained and slipped it into my back pocket to await the next class.

It didn't come soon enough but I know knew what the note said. Scrawled in beautiful handwriting was this:

Ciel,

Meet me a few blocks down from the school when it ends, there's a small park there, I need to talk to you.

Dan T. Rueker.

I didn't really want to go but at the same time I did. It's not like I liked him or anything, but my lips yearned for the pressure and sweetness again, though I was sure I could get it from anyone.

Deep down I knew I was wrong; so I walked to the park, first getting permission from Sebastian, he won't be but a yell away, and Soma said he would be keeping a close eye on us but I tried to tell him we needed some privacy. He agreed but I still had the feeling he didn't quite get the message and would probably be spying on us.

I saw Dan sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, no one else was here. I sighed as I walked over to him. I dropped my bag to the ground as I sat down and look up at him from under my lashes.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said with a bright red splotch covering his cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." I said and tried to say it to his face but I couldn't look away from his lips... His pale pink lips... I shook my head a bit and looked back up at him.

"But if you don't mind me asking... what did you think." He asked, biting his lip lightly.

"Wh-what did I think...? I-i guess, I don't remember." I said though I clearly remembered everything in detail.

"Then I guess I need to jog your memory?" He asked and before I could say anything his lips were pressed securely against mine.

I really didn't know what to think when he kissed me. It was a strange mixture of 'what am I doing,he's a man!' and 'Kiss me more.'

There was one that seemed to really be out weighing the other right now, but I didn't have much time to ponder on that as I kissed him with the same intensity that he was giving me.

We slowly started to pull away until it was just a soft kiss and then... Nothing.

I looked up into his eyes shrouded by gray hair with a huge blush on my face. We had just shown affection in public which was definitely weird for me.

"Your memory?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Crystal clear." I said before continuing "I want you to kiss me again. Is that answer enough?" I asked him and he smiled, muttering a 'yes' before kissing me softly again.

The car ride home was silent but I knew they had both seen what happened. It was dinner when we all spoke again.

"What were you doing in the park today?" Soma asked, his curiosity at it's breaking point.

"Discussing something." I said with a cold tone but he had seen enough of the scene to know it wasn't just talking.

"I do hope you know this quite complicates things with lady Elizabeth and it's not suitable for two young men to be showing such affection for each other." Sebastian said and I bit my lip.

"Shut up Sebastian. Elizabeth doesn't exist anymore and I'm free to do as I please." I said with a scowl before excusing myself from the table and making my way up to my bedroom, deciding to retire early for the night.

The next morning at school I saw lots of banners hung on the wall advertising a 'dance'. Apparently it was just like a ball, at least that's what Sebastian said. The dance was labeled masquerade so it couldn't be that different from things that we would usually do. Though it was fast approaching. Halloween was the day.

I saw Dan at lunch, he sat right next to me at the table as everyone else talked amongst themselves about various things.

I felt something cold touch my hand, then grip it. I blushed slightly when I realized it was Dan's hand over my own. I bit my lip lightly and kept eating silently.

I looked up at him at just the right moment to see his hair shift out of his eyes, I just barely caught of glimpse of them. Green in color but there was... Something about them that was very different, like they were glowing almost?

No they couldn't be, but still my mind went back, searching for who this could possibly be.

Again and again I came up blank.

**A first hand account in the Diary of Ciel Phantomhive.**

Will was being unmanageable, and that was a very strange thing for me to say. He was always scampering off to the records to go check something, but I dragged him back every time. I don't know why he was going there but we had much more important stuff to do in the meeting room.

We had almost figured out how we would get back, even though Will had said that we wouldn't be going back I was going to drag him along anyway. I couldn't handle anything in this century, the high tech gadgetry and not to mention the HORRIBLE ICHINESS IN MY EYES! GAH! It felt like there was a film over them.

Once again Will was heading towards the record room. I sighed and followed him, just going to see what he was planning to do this time.

I watched him from a little ways away as he went to the mid section of the records and started pawing through a few.

"Will what on Earth could you be looking for?" I asked him suddenly and he jumped a bit, spooked by my sudden appearance.

"I'm trying to see if there are any records on what happened to Ciel, maybe some fake death certificate or something. The instructions on how to get back said that I needed something to show that he had been allegedly killed or had died or something."

I sighed. The instruction manual that we had found seemed far to easy, and I guess I shouldn't really say manual, it was one sheet of paper with three steps on how to get back. It seemed like someone might be playing a prank on us but Will wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried to convince him.

I sighed as we walked back to one of the various meeting rooms. Will quickly went over the plan with me. We would be going back.

Tonight.

**The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.**

The next day was taken off od school because Sebastian had gathered up enough evidence to know that there would be another murder today, and this time we would be there.

It was typical Sebastian to stay up all night and develop a small time chart based on past murders. They seem to all happen between eleven and two. Just yesterday on happened at 11:15 and another at 1:45. The times were so specific, not a second early or late so Sebastian was sure he had this under control. He hadn't made a list of suspects yet because even Sebastian couldn't do such a thing with such limited knowledge.

So we were in one of the three apartments Sebastian was sure this would happen in because the murders only took place in this apartment building.

That housed women.

So yes I was dressed for the day as a girl, complete with a bra and a casual dress. The thing was all of us had to dress as girls.

Because there were three apartments that had not been massacred yet, Sebastian, Soma, and I would be waiting in each apartment to see who the murderer would go after next. Sebastian took the apartment on the second floor and Soma and I the ones right next to eachother on the fourth floor. The residents were temporarily relocated on the authority of the Scotland yard.

So there I was sitting on a womans bed, surrounded by clothes strewn about the floor, trying not to pay attention to the stench of alcohol, smoke, and sweat in the room.

From our randomly selected rooms Soma definitely got the best, a perky girl with a touch of cleanliness disorder. Sebastian got a mother with three kids so I felt slightly bad for him but oh well who cares.

I did miss Dan as I sat on the bed, I wished I could at lest see his face...

WAIT!

D-did I just see him?

No. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

But in the back of my mind I was sure that out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of Dan T. Rueker.

But it didn't look exactly like Dan, it reminded me more of someone I just couldn't put my finger on. Again the wall went up keeping me fr-

AGAIN!

I was almost sure now that Dan had appeared in the corner of the same eye but from the other direction.

I bit my lip and squeezed my wrist but didn't show any emotion.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I let out a small scream. But by the time I whipped my head behind me the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

My wig had fallen off of my head with my jolt and the scream so I must have scared the away with my gender, or something.

But I can't think of any human that could move that incredibly fast. I sighed and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, expecting it to be Sebastian but there stood Dan. T Rueker at my door, wide eyed.

"C-ciel!?" He said in confusion.

"Hello Dan." I said, not trying to hide the fact that it was me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, brows furrowed then they raised "D-don't tell me..." He said trailing off with eyes as big as saucers. "You're here for prostitution?" He said and my brows went up.

"What? That's preposterous! I'm

10h ago"What? That's preposterous! I'm here visiting a friend of mine." I said, quickly making up a lie.

"Nice reason to cut school." He said with a toothy grin and I scoffed.

"And what's your reasoning for being here during school hours?"

"I'm sick, so I stayed home." He said though I couldn't see a trace of a flush or anything on his cheeks.

"You live here?" I asked, deciding not to press the subject of his health.

"Yeah, my mom has one of these apartments so I stay here some times." He said, almost trying to make his voice sound like it was stuffed up.

"Oh, I see." I said as I stood up, leaving the wig on the bed.

"What's with the get-up?" He asked and I blushed deeply.

It took me a couple of moments of stuttering but finally I forced out a story "My cousin, she likes to dress me up and I guess I didn't have time to change back into normal clothing before I came here." I said, biting my lip softly, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious about the attire.

Dan let out a laugh before saying the most embarrassing thing anyone was ever told me. "You look cute as a girl too."

"WHAT?!" I cried out, sure my whole face was about the color of a ripe tomato.

"Oh don't worry I was just joking." He said and walked over to me, taking my hand lightly and pulling me toward him to kiss me softly on the cheek. I picked up my wig and put it back on my head.

He squeezed my hand tightly for a moment then led me out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well then shall we go to my apartment, my mom isn't home." He said and I shook my head immediately.

"N-no, I'd rather go somewhere the slightest bit more populated." I said quietly and he nodded. But then I remembered what I was here to do.

"Uh sorry I have to go, just remembered something!" I yelled and started running down the hall but Dan grabbed my wrist.

"Can I come over to your house latter then?" He asked and I answered quickly.

"Uh yeah, come over for dinner, five, just go a bit into the woods and you'll see a huge house, can't miss it." I said and as he let go of my wrist and I ran down the hall I realized what a mistake I had made because little did I know,

Grelle Suttcliffe and William T. Spears would be coming for a dinner visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, this is the second to last chapter. Just a warning, it's going to take me a while to get the next chapter written because all of these were already typed up and I was just periodically posting them... So yeah, maybe a week or so for the last chapter. Also I apologize that this chapter is so stupidly long, it's almost 5000 words.**

Chapter 10:  
>Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the lack of update. I've been sick the past few days and working on another story! Sorry for the wait.<p>

The Diary of Ciel Phantonhive.

I sighed, head in hands as I sat at the dining table. It was about quarter to five and Sebastian only vaguely knew that someone was coming over. I felt like what Bardon had described one day of bringing his girlfriend home to meet his parents for the first time.

I heard a knock at the door and bit my lip. I stood up and walked to the door slowly, but not slow enough to make him think that I wasn't coming. I opened the door with a small smile and he pecked my cheek "Hey!" Dan said with a bright somewhat creepy smile.

"Hey." I said quietly as I pulled him inside the house then shut the door. I widened my eyes and cursed when I realized that Sebastian was still dressed in his usual butler outfit, I told Dan to wait one moment but once I rounded a corner I ran right into Sebastian who was dressed like a normal teenager. I smiled and sighed, he winked and I rushed back to Dan.

"Sorry about that, uh the dinning room is over here." I said as I led him. He grabbed my hand lightly in his and I blushed deeply, I was infront of him of course so he couldn't see it but I felt like he was staring straight through me. I bit my lip and he squeezed my hand as if he could feel my tension just through the creases in my hand.

I turned back to face him and smiled lightly, he leaned forward and pecked my lips. I didn't want to go to the dinning room and probably have Soma embarrass me so I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly, he reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist but we were soon interrupted by Sebastian clearing his throat a little bit down the hall.

We both pulled away at the same time, I looked like a kid who had just been caught doing something naughty by his mother, my cheeks were flames and I'm sure my lip was just about to split, Dan on the other hand looked like he didn't even put any thought into it.

"Hey Sebastian." He said with a lighter smile then the one he's been giving me.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and gave his usual full of himself smile "Hello Dan." He said, obviously perturbed by the shorted version of Daniel, but as far as I knew Dan was the very name on his birth certificate.

Sebastian disappeared back down the hall. "Quite the grand house you have here." He said as he looked around, almost in wonder.

"Yeah I guess." I said, truth be told I was a little embarrassed to be showing anything about my house to him. I elbowed open the double doors to the dinning room.

"Wow." He said and put his arm around my waist, Sebastian had certainly done up the dinner, the entire table was covered with everything you could possibly imagine. I leaned against him a bit and led him to a seat next to me, I didn't sit at the very end of the table as usual, instead I sat near the middle, right across from Soma and Sebastian.

Dan put his hand on my knee and I blushed lightly, it was a little awkward at the table first but then Soma started going off on whatever he did today.

I heard the doorbell ring and I looked over at Sebastian "I'll get it." He said and stood up gracefully. I bit my lip, hoping it wasn't anyone major who would make this dinner even weirder. Dan squeezed my thigh lightly in an attempt to calm me. I felt almost as if I couldn't be calmed though, like my insides where about to explode from how totally not calm I was.

I heard some commotion coming from the hallway then a crash but Soma continued to talk all about his day, not paying mind to it.

Sebastian suddenly popped into the room "young- er Ciel we have visitors." Sebastian said and I sighed, Dan looked at me with confused eyes and all I could do was give him a confused look back.

"BASSY! Oh how I've missed you!" Grelle said as he walked into the room, immediately attaching himself to Sebastian. In turn Sebastian looked like he was out for blood and Will pulled Grelle away.

"I don't want to be here long so let's keep this short and to the point, Ciel, Soma, and Sebastian we have found a way to get back, we must do it tonig-" Will started and I cut him off.

"Will please if you could explain this later." I said politely while motioning to Dan.

Will kept going despite what I had said "You wont ever see him again so I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself." Will said and pushed up his glasses.

"Ciel? What is he talking about?" Dan asked with a strange look on his face as he clutched my hand tightly.

I turned to look at Dan, breaking my gaze from Will and kissed Dan on the cheek "You should go now." I said and bit my lip one last time that night.

Dan had a betrayed look on his face but stood up anyway and clutched my hand very tightly, I was sure it was bruising by now. "O-okay..." He said quietly and dropped my hand "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded with a forced smile.

He walked away, back down the hallway towards the door not looking back once until he slipped out of the doors of this mansion forever.

Will jumped back into his lecture on how we would get back.

* * *

><p>"Ciel you remember what to do right, in order for this to work it must be a blood oath to never come back to the future!" Will bellowed and I nodded my head slowly. This whole plan seemed like some made up hocus pocus magic, though if Grim Reapers, Demons, and Angels exsisted I wouldn't put magic to far out there.<p>

The knife was passed to me and I grimaced but continued to draw it across my palm, not able to break the skin Sebastian did it for me, as we put our hands one atop the other in a bloody mess (most of it from me) the moon slowly came out from behind a cloud, full and glorious. "Okay on the count of three close your eyes." Grelle said, his usual playfull exterior gone.

"One." My eyes glanced from person to person as he waid it in unison, why oh why must we go back now. I let out a small sigh and earned a pointed glance from Will and a small smile from Soma.

"Two." I know I was being selfish wanting to stay here, Soma had Agni and desperately wanted to get back to him. I returned Soma's small smile with a rather fake one of my own.

"Three." I shut my eyes tightly and waited for that same jolt of electricity to run thorugh me as did when we first came here. I waited twenty seconds before opening one eye to find that we were still standing in my study, my eyes shot to the window and I held back my delight to see the towering buildings still peeking up above the trees.

A groan came from somewhere in the room and I tore my eyes painfully from the sight out the window. Someone was rubbing their head in the corner of this room and letting out a few deep and painful sounds.

"A-agni...?" I heard coming from the direction of Sebastian, Soma.

"My prince?" The man said as he looked up. I widened my eyes in realization. It really was Agni.

"Damnit!" Will said and wiped his slightly bloody hand on Grelle's red coat. "We didn't go back we simply brought someone forward." He said with a scowl, I saw Grelle put his hand lightly on Will's back and the anger in his face slowly wash away but my eyes soon snapped back to Agni and his prince.

"Oh Prince Soma I thought you were dead! We all did." Agni said standing up with the help of Soma's hand. "Where am I?" He questioned while peering out the window in dismay "I was simply walking around your study Ciel when..." Agni trailed off in confusion.

"It's a long story Agni so why don't you come have dinner with us and we'll discuss it." Damned Sebastian said calm and cool of course. I hated that he could always act so refined at a time like this, unlike me who had to hold it together by threads.

"Young master?" Sebastian prodded, breaking me out of my trance.

"Ah yes sounds like a great idea." I said stuttering a bit on the first word. We all made our way back to the dining room where a feast sat untouched. For once in my life I felt could eat a horse.

~Early the next morning~

Sebastian woke me at seven which had been usual for me even before this whole ordeal, I had finished my tea and scones by 7:15 and was then dressed by 7:25, I waited for Soma to be ready for another ten minutes and then something threw my entire schedule off track, five minutes before we were supposed to leave to school.

"Oh Sebastian!" Grelle sang as he wrapped himself around Sebastians stoic figure. "Don't I look even better in jeans, and with my bangs pulled back none the less, this must just make you want to die, as I am to die for." He said with a wink, yes Grell Sutcliff was the person losing me time, even Agni who has only been here for fifteen hours got ready at the same time as Soma, and Will was prepared at three o clock in the morning.

Yes, to answer your questions Agni and Grell will be going to the same school as Sebastian, Soma, and I. Will somehow managed to get a teaching position, this perplexes me the most because even Sebastian couldn't manage that and somehow a lowly grim reaper did it in no time at all? Well for the meantime Sebastian, Grell, Soma, and Agni would all be seeing Will once a day during school, I was just glad he wasn't teaching my grade, it's going to be very hard for him to keep from attacking Sebastian.

~Walking to lunch~

"Ciel!" I heard a very familiar voice yell above the roar of the students.

Dan waved his hand wildly at me and trotted up beside me. "I don't know why but last night I got his weird feeling you wouldn't be come back to schoool for a while." He said with his lips pursed.

"Preposterous, some relatives just came that's all." I said with a smile.

"Does one of them happen to be that new teachers? My he's just ravishing, how I would love to just-" Though I knew it was a joke I still cut Dan off by pinching him hard on the side. "What, not your type? Well the Indian is also quite a sight, or the redhead, both are georgeous, who should I pursue Ciel?" He asked with a wink and a joking smirk.

I pursed my lips "Haha very funny." I said while rolling my eye, the humor of people now, if Lizzie had said that to me or I to her the engagement would most definitely be off.

"Don't worry Ciel I'll only persue you." He said with a boyish smile, my heart fluttered a bit as it never had before.

My cheeks turned slightly red and I busies myself with studying pictures on the oppisate wall until we got down to lunch.

I guess anyone who reads this may be wondering why Grelle and Will decided to discontinue their research at Shinigami headquarters. It was because no research could be done their without constant pestering from other reapers and so Grelle and Will realized that just as much information could be found here if you look in the right places and Will of course new all the right places. So now they were here searching through the school library and database because it was a fairly old school with books dating back to before I was born.

I sat down at the table with Sebastian, Agni, Soma, Grelle, Dan, and I. I sat right next to Dan of course with my foot pushed up against his. I belive I was starting to get used to this leisurely life, no murders recently, friends, a school... I felt like I...

Might not want to go back.

* * *

><p>Sebestian and I were once again at the scene of a murder, this one in the same neighborhood and near the same building as the last few, the woman who's room I had recently staked out had been killed, more brutaly then the last if I might say so. Almost like the long break in killings drove the murderer mad.<p>

"Sebastian." I said, calling him to me.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned.

"Please thoroughly inspect the body, as I look closer I notice most of the wounds are targeted at the stomach, make sure this was the same person and not some man who was trying to kill a child while still in the womb." I had read about this recently, a gruesome thing but I have seen people more deranged in this neighborhood, though I still didn't beleive this was the actual cause I just wanted to make sure everything was checked.

Most of the kills were delicate and the woman still resembled her former self but this woman was just a bloody almost unrecognizable heap left in the alley by the apartment building.

I leaned against the cool brick wall of the complex and let out a long sigh but my attention was drawn towards a rustling in the bushes soon after. I narrowed my eyes and told Sebastian I was going to see what it was. He gave me nothing but a nod and I walked towards the bushes, parting them and finding someone I very much to not expect to see.

Dan had fallen into the shrub by accident and now looked up to me with a boyish smile on his face. "I was trying to get a better look at you, do you know you look best from the side?" He said with a grin and a chuckle as I held out my hand and helped him up.

"Be more careful next time." I said with a dissaproving look and he shrugged his shoulders. I then noticed something odd on his face, a bit of red. I guessed that it was blood from a scrape and reached up to rub it off his cheek.

His hand grabbed my wrist, a little tight too. "Do you want to go grab something to eat with me?" He asked, still holding my wrist in place.

"S-sure." I said before wriggling my wrist out of his grasp. "But people are going to look at you odd just let me..." I trailed off as I wiped the blood off his face with my thumb. He pecked my lips before I could see that wound from the scrape. I thought nothing of it as I was now on cloud nine, I told him to wait there then made my way back to Sebastian, asking if he could continue the investigation on his own for about an hour.

"Young master... Are you sure that is the best idea?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

I pursed my lips "I'm sure." I retorted and turned back towards Dan, leaving Sebastian with the scottland yard.

Dan and I continued down the street, his arm around my shoulders.

There was one thing that I couldn't wrap my mind around, no matter how many times I looked at his face. There was no scratch hidden under the blood on Dan's face.

Only his pale skin.

The weather was getting colder and the tree's getting more and more bare by the hour. Tomorrow- Tuesday was the dance that was going on at the school. The girls were abuzz with excitement and the boys trying to find a 'date' before time was up.

I sat at the lunch table with Dan across from me as both Soma and Sebastian had snagged a seat right next to me. I sighed and ate my lunch in contempt, tuning out the chatter from everyone around me. Apparently Grell and Will were getting closer by the day and wuth every book they read the plan got more complete. The day after tomorrow, Wedensday, Will said it would be ready and we could go back. Not that I wanted to of course but at the same time I missed a few people, though I hate to admit it Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard kept the house lively and exciting, Snake also did with his odd charms, Tanaka of course I miss him, and I couldn't put my finger on weather or not I missed Lizzie, I mean when I went back would I have the same feelings for her as I formerly did. I sighed once again and Soma hit me hard on the back.

"Ciel this is not a time to be sad, bring your head up, smile." He said and I grimaced.

My stomach had dull ache, what most people would refer to as a knot but I refused to except that I was nervous and decided it was just a stomach ache. I took a puff off my inhaler, my asthma has gotten worse recently because my lungs were recently introduced to the heavy smog in the air.

Dan gave me a small smile as I slipped it back into my pocket. I threw my lunch away then waited patiently for dissmisal. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Dan. I didn't know what I would tell him about the fact that I would simply dissapear. It may look a little suspicious, five new students and a teacher suddenly dissapearing all at once, but it didn't matter, we would never be around to hear the verdict.

As I walked to my next class Dan slipped his arm around my waist "Slender." He muttered and I gave him a sideways glance.

"I almost forgot to ask, Ciel will you go to the dance with me?" He asked with his usual boyish grin.

I gave him my best pondering look "I don't know... Sebastian may be a little strange but tall dark and handsome, just my type." I said with a giggle.

"Don't judge me because i'm short, shorty." Dan said with a chuckle and kissed the top of me head. Shrugging his arm away when he got an accusatory glance from a teacher.

* * *

><p>A few dead bodies lay on the ground every which way but other then that there was almost no one in the gym, the loud obnoxious music had been cut just a few minutes ago and now just a few strangled breaths could be heard.<p>

"Sebastian!" I called out loudly, trying to find him in a sea of red.

"Such a lovely color..." I heard muttered and looked towards my feet to see Grelle Suttcliffe just barely hanging on, his head was heavily bleeding and his eyes didn't seem to want to stay open, a couple feet away from Grelle was Will who sat looking as composed as every with blood pouring out of a wound to his stomach.

"Sebastian! Dan!" I yelled and got a muffled response that seemed to be spoken through tears "Ciel... I'm so sorry." Obviously not Sebastian form the sound of the voice, I snapped my neck towards it and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Dan standing just a little ways away form me, though his head was in his hands.

"I-i have to..." He sniffled and I furrowed my eyebrows. I had been passed out for most of this ordeal so I had no idea what had gone on, I slowly made my way over to Dan and reached out to put my hand on his shoulder."

"Dan...?" I said puzzled when I heard a grunt.

"YOUNG MASTER NO!" I heard yelled. I looked to my right and saw Sebastian, just barely getting words out as blood came form his mouth.

"S-Sebastian!" I exclaimed and turned to go towards him when suddenly I couldn't walk anymore, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, but I could feel and what I felt was a terrible pain in my side.

I moved my hands to gently prod where it hurt and my hands hit something, a small knife sticking out of my side perhaps? I didn't have time to contemplate before I fell face first into a wet and sticky puddle, my own blood I guessed. "Dan?" I questioned softly before blacking out again.

"Ciel, are you finished dressing?" Dan called to me through the bathroom door, banging on it softly.

"Yeah just a moment." I said and took one last look in the mirror and smiled lightly. Dan pushed the door open without waiting another moment.

"You look great." Dan said with a boyish smile and pulled the edges of my bow-tie before pecking my forehead.

I blushed lightly "You look great too." I replied bashfully. Dan had on a black suit like mine except with a purple tie on instead of my blue bow tie.

I was uaing my usual black eye patch and Dans hair naturally covered his eyes so I'm sure we both had a mysterious look.

"Sh-shall we go?" I asked and grabbed his hand, turning towards the door leading out of my room.

"Wait Ciel..." Dan said and let go of my hand, as I turned to look back at him he pulled m into a tight hug. "I love you." He said with a sigh.

"Th-that was sudden." I replied my whole face red by now.

"Sorry." Dan said beginning to let go.,

"No!" I said and wrapped my slender arms tightly around him. "I love you too."

"Now we should get going." He said and grabbed my hand tightly, leading my down the steps to where Sebastian and the rest of the guys were waiting, all dressed similar to Dan and I.

The dance was a bit awkward for me since I had never been to one, all the girls where dressed in either matronly dresses or prostitute like dresses, there seemed to be no middle ground and all the guys were dressed pretty much the exact same.

The music was crazy loud and you could barely hear yourself above it, people shoved into you from all directions and you couldn't move. It was crazy!

Girls gyrated there hips against guys and guys kept there arms wrapped around the girls, I can't say Dan and I were the only ones here as two guys but there weren't many.

Dan wrapped his arms around me as a slow song came on. I blushed deeply which I'm sure he couldn't see as the lighting was very dim.

Dan grabbed my hand and pulled them up to land around his neck, I clasped my fingers together lightly and he linked his hands together and rested them on the small of my back, I felt very short at that moment, looking up at Dan who was a good four inches taller then me. Dan glanced to either side of himself for a moment before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Why have you been being so sweet to me?" I asked and looked up to him from under my lashes.

"Can't I be kind to my boyfriend every once in a while?" I blushed and looked down when he called me his boyfriend, at that moment Dan pulled me close against him. "You are my boyfriend, right?" He asked.

"I guess..." I said quietly and Dan chuckled his cute boyish chuckle but I heard something else in it... A hitch I guess? Like he was nervous about something. "Are you okay?" I asked, just barely tilting my head up and keeping my nose and mouth pressed against his black jacket, not exactly able to move them because of the tight grip Dan had me in.

Dan nodded "Of course I'm okay! I'm better then okay." He said with a bright smile but I saw something in the way his mouth tweaked when he smiled, it could have been anything but in my stomach was a deep pit that told me it wasn't just something small...

"Ciel I really apologize for this." Dan said and I looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What do you apologize for?" I asked but Dan ignored me.

"Just know that it's for a really good reason, I had bad intentions in the beginning but I think I can make everything better." He continued and I tried to pull out of his grip- to push him away. "Just please don't do anything rash until at least twelve okay Ciel?" He asked while pulling me into and even tighter hug.

"Dan just tell me what you're planning on doing!" I exclaimed and he put his hand over my mouth, I licked his hand to try to get it to budge but it didn't work on him, instead he kept it there for a while, glancing around periodically before uncovering my mouth and pulling into a kiss, he kept it passionate for a few moments, the teachers didn't seem to notice.

When he pulled away I immediately said "Dan is that all you were going to do? Don't worry me like tha-" I was cut off when hit hard in the head, I then fell unconscious for the next hour.

Here we are back to where I left off at the beginning of this entry. I was in what felt like a drunken daze, I wasn't exactly unconscious but I wasn't coherent enough to be considered conscious either. I felt a dull throb in my side before remembering that I had been stabbed, I immediately snapped out of whatever I was in and bolted upright to a familiar and unpleasant site.

Clocks, clocks everywhere. This time I was moving quite slowly, able to make out each individual clock and the time on it as I passed by, no one was near me and I feared that I was all alone in here. I laid back and sighed, I didn't know where I was going but the clocks seemed to be moving backwards, that could mean anything. I closed my eyes, suddenly drowsy and drifted to sleep.

When I next woke I was in a place that wasn't all that unpleasant, it was my study and I was in it with Grelle, Sebastian, Will, Soma, and Agni. We all lay on the floor in awkward poses. Sebastian was the first person up then helping me up, Sebastian didn't even question what had just happened he just went with it, that annoyed me to no end.

10h ago"Young master." He said with eyes suddenly wide as he looked towards my side where a slightly slower stream of blood came out, the blood had stopped in that worm whole or whatever we had been in but was now going again. I quickly unbuttoned by jacket and tore off the bow tie to find that my white shirt was stained with red. Sebastian unbuttoned the white dress shirt with amazing speed and examined the wound, the pain started hitting me then.

I groaned and looked down at the ornate dagger protruding form my side, I stared at it with mouth wide open when Sebastian suddenly pulled it out of my side.

I let out a blood curdling scream which had Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny immediately in the study "Young Master!" They said in unison and I gaped at them, it felt like I hadn't seen those idiots in a life time, though I couldn't really ponder in that right now as I was in immense pain.


	7. Chapter 7 The end

**Oh my god guys, it's the end. It's been like three years in the making but whatever! Right? I'll respond to a couple comments first...**

**Madame Crimson: Sorry if you didn't like the ship! I hope you keep reading...**

**rednightmares: Oh yes... Sebastian in a T-shirt! Perhaps a petition for Yana Toboso to draw a little side chapter with all our favorite hotties in T-shirts? :)**

**bibbiesparks: Yes, it is a re-write. I mushed some of the chapters together because it was written back when I wrote really short chapter and now short chapters PISS ME OFF!**

**Reira: Where do I even start? First off I know you speak Spanish because I stalked your page and though I would say 'I love you' (sarcastically of course), I can't so you're stuck with my stupid broken Spanish: 'Me gusta tu!' Sorry I can't get the accents or whatever with my keyboard... Oh well moving on. I know that I never solved the women dyeing thing... But... I SOLVE IT RIGHT NOW! Thank you for reminding me! I would have completely forgotten about solving it! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>"S<strong>ebastian, do we really have to throw a party? It's not that big of an occasion..." I whined glumly as Sebastian nicely tied my shoes and straightened my coat. I hated wearing this rough, layered, clothing; it was way to hot. To bad I didn't get to take back a pair of those delightful skinny jeans. I hadn't neccesarily liked how much they constricted me but Dan sure did like them on me.

"I'm sorry young master but you have been gone for quite some time. Please just bare with it." I sighed but nodded.

It's been to eeks since we got back Elizabeth has finally orchestrated the elcome party.

The party was almost in full swing when I got down there. I heard the Viscount of Druitt talking about his pretty little robins, ugh... There was also some stupid music playing in the background, a couple violinists and cellist, I think I detected a pianist as well but Dan liked Van Halen and Aerosmith so I must say my ears weren't as good at detecting different instruments in an ensemble.

I missed Dan but had almost accepted my fate... When I saw something... Something very familiar...

My train of thought ended hen Elizabeth called out my name, "CI-E-EL!" She squealed and I winced. Dan would never abuse my name in such a way. I felt a pang in my heart when I thought his name.

"Hello Elizabeth." I responded with nicely, I had to make a concious effort not to say 'what's up, Lizzie?', or Dan's personal favorite of 'what be hanging, home skillet?' I always enjoyed that phrase because I neither understood what a 'skillet' was or exactly how to respond to the terms: 'what', 'be', and 'hanging'. It was very perplexing. I had also chosen to use her full name, I think it may be a while before I van casually go back to saying her nickname.

I couldn't stand the thought of being married to that stupid girl, well, she's not '_stupid' _per se but she's incredulous and extremly immature, though for a fifteen year old I suppose I was fairly mature. One thought that made me shiver was kissing her, and I swear I almost vomited once when the thought of actually being intimate with her entered my head... Ugh...

"Cielly! My favorite Earl1" I heard an equally annoying voice scream and a young boy, avout my age, with distasteful 'booty' shorts crashed into me. I must say I enjoy Alois more than Elizabeth, at least now that I knew I was gay.

"Hello Alois." I said blankly, responding in the same way I had to Elizabeth. Why be informal with him? Alois pursed his lips and pulled me into a very intimate waltz like dance. His hand, shielded between out bodies, ran over my stomach and I immediately pulled away. It felt to unfaithful though it wasn't something unusual for Alois to do.

"I should go socialize." I said as a getaway phrase and tried to dissapear from their sights.

"Are you well Smile? Asks Emily." Snake said, er, asked, er, I don't even know...

I nodded, it was just that I felt an odd presence around me. A very unsettelingly familiar presence.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive." I heard the undertakers foolish voice call from behind me, I spun around and was met with the last person I expected to see.

Dan.

T.

Rueker.

"This is my apprentice Ciel. His name is Dan T. Rueker. PRetty clever little anagram of my name huh?" The undertaker explained, I however, ignored him and threw my arms around the slightly older, taller boy. "DAN!" I exclaimed.

My loving boyfriend did not wrap his arms around me strongly yet tenderly, nor did he kiss my lips and whisper how much he missed me and loved me. No, Dan was frigid under my embrace.

"Um, Undertaker. Is he a loony?" Dan asked and I let go. Was this not my Dan?

No, of course he's my Dan. He talked with the same cute lisp and cynicism in his voice and his toned muscles still flex at the touch of a finger. I bit my lip lightly.

"I apologize. You greatly remind me of someone that I used to be strongly attached to." I said with a curt nod but I'm sure there was still lingering sadness in my eyes. I struggled to keep my eyes dry.

"I also apologize, my previous comment was uncalled for." He stopped but I sensed that he was to continue so I waited for a moment ans sure enough; "Hey Ciel, would you ever want to play billiards or such? With me?" He asked and my eyes brightened. I had to refrain from once again, throwing my arms Dan's slender neck.

"O-of course! Come over whenever you like!" I gushed and Dan smiled. The undertaker, looking confused and not enjoying the feeling of being in the dark to something his assistant was part of bid me farewell and steered Dan away. Dan was closely followed by none other than the prince of Bengal who struck up a conversation with me .

"That looked like Dan, but his auro seemed off." Soma said flippantly.

"It was him. He's some sort of 'being' such as Sebastian or Will. He also had no memories of hat has happened. I suppose that the Dan from the future died and this is Dan from the past." I explained for Soma. I as only pretty sure of this deduction. It may well have been amnesia.

I should have asked if Dan had been missing for three months, damn it.

* * *

><p>Five years later (both age 20)<p>

"Ciel! Come help me with my work!" Dan called and I rolled my eyes.

"Coming!" I called back and pushed open the door with a tray of tea and scones in my hands. I closed it with my foot.

Dan had taken to doing his paperwork (death certificates and such) in my room. He was a shinigami but had somehow (like the undertaker) managed to escape shinigami headquarters and now simply did paperwork for them from the comfort of his own home. I no often brought him snacks instead of Sebastian.

Dan and I were once again 'boyfriends', and dating. I had found that it as indeed amnesia, caused by a severe blow to the head. He still had yet to remember all the events of his future life but they were slowly coming back to him.

"You you dear." Dan said with a bright smile and pulled me onto his lap.

"Anytime." I retorted and kissed him softly on the lips for just a moment.

We both knew that this relationship couldn't last. I was still engaged to Elizabeth and would have to marry her by the time I turn tenty five.

This is why I have dedicated almost all of my spare time to finding out how to get 'back to the future.' I felt I was close and had a supreme amount of spare time after the incident at the Trancy manner, being a demon did have its perks. I as just mad that I hadn't turned into a demon earlier in life but since it only happened a couple weeks ago I could probably live safely here until thirty. Dan seems to have been turned reaper when he was maybe seventeen. He told me that it happened when he as twenty and that he was actually like two hundred years old. He still acted exactly our 'age' though.

"I remembered something new today." He said quietly and kissed my temple. I smiled, he was one of the only people who could make me _truly_ smile.

"What did you remember Dan?" I asked and he looked at me deeply in the eyes, it was the same look he gave me when he had remembered why he had killed all those women, he said he had done it for the undertaker, that even in the future the undertaker had still been alive and was in desperate want of fresh human bodies to play with. The undertaker's body isn't what it used to be in the future and he was incapacitated. Dan had to do the dirty work for him.

Dan took my had gingerly in his and bit his lip lightly. "I remember... When I... When I..." Dan stopped and looked down. I pulled his face and eyes up to meet mine square.

"Tell me anything love." I said tenderly and he nodded, not making eye contact with me.

"I remember our first kiss. Man I was smooth!" Dan exclaimed and I pouted as he pulled my in for another kiss. "But there are a few more important things that I remember too, like killing you and all the others along with how that made us go back." He said seriously as he broke our kiss, I pouted for but a moment before regaining my composure, this was serious.

"And," I egged him to continue.

"It was simple, you and everyone else existed in many timelines, you existed in every year throughout history yet you weren't conciously aware of it and you were shooting through it at speeds to fast for you to fully comprehend what as happening. To put it short I erased you from the main timeline you were in, therefore stopping the cycle of you going through time, this threw all of the other yous from timelines..." Dan continued but I was utterly lost. I listened to him for another few moments until he finally got to the end.

"In short, if I kill you and everyone else once again in a similar fashion to what happened before than theroretically simply because you've done it before you should be able to get back and as long as I am making physical contact with you while you are being pulled to the future, such as how I was almost dancing close when I stabbed you before, we should be able to go forward. Does that make any sense?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I trust you though." I stated and he pressed out foreheads together.

"We will have to get everyone in on it and it could potentially be life threatening if it doesn't work. Do you think everyone will be alright with this?" He asked and I nodded. I hoped that Will and Grelle wouldn't be to stubborn.

* * *

><p>Damn it, damn it, damn, damn, damn, damn, <em>FUCK! <em>I didn't remember it being this hard before. I suppose the first time it wasn't so clear to me but now, seeing Dan run all of my closest friends through with a daggar was a little much.

Soma gasped and blood came out of his mouth, he fell to the ground. Seemingly dead. I burried my head in my hands. If this doesn't work... Shit...

Dan walked over to me, I was the last one. "Ciel..." He whispered and I nodded, a thin tear streaming from my eye. Dan kissed it away and pushed me down on the ground, straddling me.

"I love you so much. If this doesn't work then... Then I'll be right there. Alright?" I realized what he was insinuating, that if this didn't work he would kill himself. I wanted to hit myself for nodding but still I did, it was almost all I was capable of.

Dan pressed his lips roughly to my own as I felt the short sword prick my skin below my shirt. He violently forced my mouth open as the knife was pushed through my chest.

I screamed, I screamed for what felt like forever and felt Dan's tears pooling in my nape as he hugged me close to him. "Ciel..." He cried.

"I don't think it worked..." He sobbed and I felt my mind shatter.

I was leaving.

Forever.

* * *

><p>I awoke to white surrounding me in every direction. This is it.<p>

Dan killed me.

I should never have believed that this would have worked. I was so STUPID! God, I thought that he actually cared about me. I rubbed my eyes a few time and had to make a double take.

I wasn't in heaven (or hell for that matter), I was in the bedroom of my manner and Sebastian was picking up some clothes on the floor. He noticed I was awake and did something I didn't think he was even capable of. He smiled, and then simpy walked out of the room. He didn't plan on getting me up or anything?

I rolled my eyes and sat up but felt something around my waist holding me down.

It was Dan. His arms were circled tightly around my waist and keeping my from moving to much. I shook him a bit. I guess it didn't work but simply sent uf back to an earlier point in time or something? I don't know, this is all to confusing.

"Hmm... Ciel you're awake?" He asked and I nodded with a small frown, I was always awake before him...

With a mischevious smirk Dan reached for the blanket and threw it off of us. I was worried that we might both be naked underneath and that Dan was just being a pervert but no, we were both wearing boxer shorts... Wait...

Boxer shorts didn't exist in the 19th century. That means...

IT FUCKING WORKED! "You've been out for a couple days." Dan answered my unspoken question.

"So you took the initiative to undress me?" I asked, he must have completely undressed me to get the boxer shorts on me. He smirked and pulled me closer to him, well actually it was more like on top of him and he kissed my lips lightly.

"I suppose. So I have some bad news." He said and I looked at him expectently. "We can't enroll in high school anymore, let's face it, you don't look like a cute little kid anymore." I pouted at this, I liked school.

Seeing my pout Dan continued. "There is a school we can enroll in it's a 'further learning school' as Sebastian put it. It's called a college and all of us could enroll. There is one downfall though..." He said and trailed off. I punched him hard in the abs and he bit his lip but continued. "We couldn't live in the manner, there are little apartments on campus that we would stay in." He explained and I nodded, trying to follow him.

"That sounds fun. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>I fingered my ring lightly, my finger got raw if I did it to much. The ring was awful heavy as well. Dan just had to pick the largest diamond. For him I had just chosen a silver band that said D.R+C.P on the inside. It looked rather dashing on him. I must admit that I loved mine but it made me look rather feminine.<p>

"Come on Ciel, you have all eternity to admire your ring, we only have a couple more hours to finish bringing the boxes in." Dan whined and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Isn't that the last box?" I asked and he nodded. The dorm room was indeed very small and had two beds, one for Sebastian and one for myself. Dan's room was right next to mine. I suppose being registered as married doesn't help your case for wanting to room together. I loved that I wasn't Ciel Phantomhive anymore, I no longer had to carry the negative connotations that the name held.

I was simply Ciel Rueker, and that's who I want to be for a very, very long time.

**Well... That's it... I bet most of you were like tl;dr but whatever. Please tell me if the ending was okay and if you want a bonus chapter I might write one depending on demand. **

**I love all of you.**

**Just kidding.**

**Also, sorry for spelling mistakes and my 'w' key was sticking so some may be missing.**


End file.
